Jackie
Character Jackie is one of the older grandchildren of Madea. She is the daughter of William and Myrtle Simmons, sister of Helen and Gina, and the wife of Kevin. She is shown to be a kind, hardworking woman with the goal of helping her husband become a better man in lieu of his rough past. Background According to Helen, her older sister, their mother raised them to letter of the bible. She worked hard to support them after their father died. She was close to her sisters growing up. When she grew up, she worked as a housekeeper, attended college, and fell in love with Kevin, an ex-felon. She eventually married Kevin whom she supports with faith hoping he will soon get back on his feet despite his past. She becomes pregnant with their firstborn child during the the events of the play. Madea's Family Reunion (Play) Jackie and her husband are staying with Madea (the paternal grandmother of Jackie and her sisters) for the time being. Jackie seems to have a very close, loving relationship with her grandmother, and Madea has her granddaughter's best interest in heart. Jackie comes with her husband, Kevin, after the family has assembled in Madea's yard after Irene's funeral. She complements the reverend's summon. After a small confrontation with Vickie, Jackie expressed to her husband that Vickie has something against all men and for him not to take it personal, and she assures him that she has his back in their marriage despite what they have been through. Vickie greet her cousin, Lisa, whom is unsure about her love for Ronnie and still in love with A.J. She, madea, Cora and Vickie all talk about the upcoming wedding while Lisa's receives their gifts. Jackie and Vickie have a brief confrontation about men which Vickie tries to apologize by taking her to work. Jackie and her family come outside and then Kevin notices the family seeing them come out after having resisted Tina and insisting Jackie to tell them the truth as what honestly happened between them. Tina lied and said that Kevin tried to rape her while in the garage leaving Jackie heartbroken and upset. Later, Tina comes by high on drugs and quarrels with the family. She is cruel to her cousin, Jackie, saying she is the baby's mother and the money she gives Kevin ultimately goes back to her. Jackie, angry with Tina, attempts to stand up to her cousin, but Madea stops her knowing that she is pregnant. Kevin comes by and notices Jackie dressed up in her black purpose dress. He asks her about the baby and if she forgives him. She says that the baby is fine, but nonchalantly say she is alright but she is going out. No too long after that, her ex boyfriend comes strolling up in the yard; a handsome younger man. Jackie introduces him to Kevin which he refuses to shake his hand. She tells him to wait outside. As he tries to prevent her from leaving with him, she shouts for Madea and she comes to her defense with her pistol threatening to shoot Kevin if her hurt Jackie. At the family reunion, Jackie goes in the house even after Madea told her Kevin was around and wanted to talk to her. Kevin, feeling alone without Jackie, sings to Jackie which she hears and joins in making it a duet. They make up with each other, and go to Lisa's wedding together, and making peace with her estranged cousin, Tina. Family *Madea (Paternal Grandmother) *Johnny Simmons (Paternal Grandfather, deceased) *Cora (Paternal Aunt) *Myrtle Simmons (Mother) *William Simmons (Father, Deceased) *Helen (Sister) *Lisa (Paternal Cousin) *Tina (Paternal Cousin) *Vickie (Paternal First Cousin Once Removed) *Vianne (Paternal Cousin) *Maylee (Paternal Cousin) *Vanessa Breaux (Paternal Second Cousin) *Lisa Breaux (Paternal Second Cousin) *Brian (Ex-Boyfriend) Quotes * "He's trying, Vickie" -to Vickie * "Halelujah!" Appearances * Madea's Family Reunion (The Play) Notes * She is portrayed by D'atra Hicks. * She is a devout Christian. * She continuously will clash with Vickie over her feelings for Kevin. * It is unknown what Jackie is going to college for as concentration.